The journey on the road of life
by Ari-cchi
Summary: A big brother. A pair of twins. Konoha, the city of wealth and the usual school building. What could ever go wrong?... OOC,AU and randomness


_**Hello, hello.**_

_**This is my very first attempt at writing anything longer than two pages' worth of words so, please be nice to me … actually no, don't be nice and tell me honestly about everything that's bothering you. The characters here will be OOC and will live in an AU that I came up with.**__Oh and I'm a sucker for love stories so, don't expect anything._

_Disclaimer__**: Bakamoto Masashi-sensei owns everything (Nejiiii! TT)**_

* * *

That day started off like any other day. Get up, wash up, eat up, dress up, pack up a bentô and off to school. This has been my routine since the new freshman year began, AKA last week.

High school really is something else. It's very different from my former middle school.

Reason nº1: Grandeur

I live in a town called Konoha, known for being the city of wealth. My parents never mentioned the why and how come we ended up living here seeing as how we're definitely not rich. Either way, there's only one high school in the entire city so, as long as you do your best at studying, you can get accepted weither you're filthy rich or drop dead poor. The irony lies in the fact that this one high school is worldly the best there is and people from around the world are ready to do anything (and I mean anything ) just to get a chance at taking the entry test. Just because I live nearby gave a greater chance at being accepted than a couple of famous people. Makes one want to laugh .

The point is that this school is so big, spacious and luxurious to get another name which is : * The other half of the city *. Fascinating isn't it? Well think again 'cause that's just the beginning. What's more fascinating is actually the grading system but I'll leave that to another time. Seeing as how I forgot to introduce myself, I'll do it right now.

Agata Matsuri, high school freshman year class 2. I usually try to keep low profile not to attract attention ( keeping up promises is very boring ) . Thanks to that, my friendly acquaintances quota is near zero. Not that it bothers me or anything really …..

Going back to the situation at hand, rumors are flying around about three transfer students that didn't take the entry exam and were accepted directly without second thought. This little piece of information caused quite the uproar especially since nobody could get a hold of who exactly are those individuals.

Now imagine how uneasy the usually invisible me feels right now. Me walking straight to class and doing my best to ignore the tall, strange, smiling, PINK haired girl that's following me. Now, pink is a very bright color and I'm not very sure as to why anyone would want to dye their hair pink. But doing so makes one easily unforgettable by the sheer creepiness of the situation. Even so, I don't know this girl.

Conclusion (Which I'm sure everyone that's staring at me got to): This girl is one of the three transferees

And I still have no idea why she's following me

* * *

"My name is Yukino Sakura, pleased to meet you all" At Iruka-sensei's request, the history teacher, she introduced herself. She did it with a smile, a cheery voice and a small bow just to be polite. A perfectly simple introduction that cause a chill to run down my spine. Maybe it was the smile. Maybe it was her tone, that sounded so very fake, or simply that predatory glint in her eyes … This girl was bad news. No wonder she got in here without a test. Everything about her screams superiority.

Now I may sound like a paranoid crazy girl, but I'm not! I know exactly what I'm talking about : I used to live in the Asahi district (my parents still do) People call it the dark side of town for a oh so very convincing reason . And just 'cause I came from there, people tend to avoid any contact with me. I don't blame them tough, if I were them I'd do the exact same thing.

Oh the irony of putting me in the same class as Hôzuki Suigetsu and his only non- district-related friend (Basically the only person that accepted him) Inuzuka Kiba. One can easily conclude from the looks on theirs faces that this one girl should be avoided at all cost!

* * *

That's what I've decided but …

"Yo, Matsuri! Let's eat lunch together, shall we?!" why the hell is she FOLLOWING me?! And how the fuck did she know my name?! and it has been this way since this morning !

"Hey new classmate! I want to sit near Matsuri, may I?" That's how it started …"Matsuri! What's this class called again?" That too … "Hey Matsuri, history is so boring! Let's skip!" And the blame falls on me … "Miss Agata! What are you teaching her from her very first day!" And it continued … "Oi! Pass me some paper, wanna draw something cool!" With no restrains … "OI! Excuse yourself! You bumped into Matsuri and you dare scoff _**MY WAY**_!" People stupid enough to be charmed by her natural beauty tried to get her to leave me alone, I quote:*for your own sake*

You won't believe what she said:

"Is there a law that says: *stay away from the Asahi district residents*? If so then you better get away from me quick! I live in there too! Hahahahaha!"

Da~mned

After that, people started taking their distances from her and rumors flew again about how I got myself a new underling. I feel the headache coming my way already.

Other than that, Hôzuki and Inuzuka approached us and made friends with her so fast I blinked. That was strange. Even though I ignored her all day long, she kept bugging me. Other people were kind of desperate using the unthinkable just to get her to utter a single word… needless to say it didn't work. I concluded that she was somewhat of a masochist. Then again, Kiba dragged Suigetsu and came to say Hi:

"HEY! You're fun, wanna be friends?!" She stared. He grinned. I prepared myself to leave. She replied:

"Salut! T'es bizarre toi. J'adorerai être ton amie!" Kiba's grin widened even more. Seriously FRECH?! And even though Suigetsu clearly didn't want to be here, she walked up to him all sparkly smiley face just before sending him flying with a well placed punch to the gut. Poor guy didn't see it coming at all … 30 sec of silence then:

"I hate being ignored" He vomited. Her voice was calm, even and totally serious. I take back what I said about her. This girl is no masochist. One look at her face confirms it. It practically screams:

_*** I'm an S and I'm proud of it ***_

Kiba burst out laughing, barely managing to mouth *super strength*. Suigetsu fainted and I just stared while being 100% sure my face was blank.

"Ah man, did he faint already? I didn't even get him to call me senpai yet!" She's whining. Kiba's practically rolling down the floor from laughter. What's wrong with these guys? Aren't they supposed to be friends? How come a slim girl like Yukino make a guy like Suigetsu … A group of eccentric people … that's what we're forming here….

"I'll take him to the infirmary, class has already started!" and here I thought things were a little quieter than what should be. Kiba sure is having fun laughing his ass off at Pinky's attempt to get Suigetsu on her back…. What class are we skipping again?

"OH! Shit! We're soo screwed! Oi Kiba! We're late to _**his**_ class!"

"*********************************" That was one hell of a colorful rainbow.

"HAHAHAHahahahahahahahah" And so, we ran for our lives with a laughing pinky carrying an unconscious guy in the background.

I have a feeling this year won't end up as peacefully as how it started.

"LESS monologuing Agata! MORE running!"

"Shut it!"

* * *

_**I'd like to say that the story starts up pretty normal and it will stay that way for sometime before turning highways. So, what do you think? **_


End file.
